Prechronic and chronic toxicity studies of Isobutyl Nitrite using exposure by inhalation to F344/N rats and B6C3Fl mice of both sexes will be performed. These tests will characterize the toxicity associated with exposure (prechronic and chronic) to the chemical, including target organs, no-effect level, differences in sensitivity between sexes and species, and slope of the dose response curve.